Heroine Diaries
by nevermore543
Summary: "Marshall Lee you can't just assume I'll let you hug me." I say. Not even taking Marshall Lee's hand off of me. "I'm not assuming. I know." He says nonchalantly. "How do you know?" "Because your mine."
1. Meet and Don't Greet

_**Hello people. I need to get over my other story because I'm still working on...**_

_**Okay so I stopped because I have writers block for the story. Do I will post some other time.**_

_**But right now, this is my new story.**_

_**The summary isn't until the middle.**_

_**Oops! :)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Journal Entry One:**_

When I was at school today, I bumped into this kid with a red coat. I didn't even get to apologize before he yelled out "STAY AWAY FROM ME!?" and ran away.

I didn't know what he was talking about until another guy bumps into me and hisses at me. GLOB I almost flipped out, but instead I punched him in the eye. He just looked at me and walked away. Mumbling something about some "stupid blonde" and "watch where she's going".

I know one thing though.

I AM NOT STUPID!?

I was gonna yell that but then the bell rang and I ended up being late for class. Me. Petricov didn't notice because she was on one of those dating websites again.

Then when I got to lunch, I was happy for some strawberries because we were having strawberry short cake. But that same guy who hissed at me wearing a red and black plaid shirt took the last freakin bowl!?

So I just sat down Sat down with my cake. No freakin strawberries to go with on top. So then I got the awesome idea that I could just get strawberry ice cream with it. When I got up to the ice cream bar, he was up there getting the last OF THE STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!

I was so freakin mad. And I still am. I know for a fact that he knew he was messing with me because when I looked at him all lunch period, he turned around. He had a demon smile on his face. Walking away with the Ice cream.

Ugh! He makes me sick.

* * *

**So...**

**Whatcha think about the first chapter?**

**I know it sucks.**

**But bare with me.**

**It gets better!**

**:)**

**#Don'tletthefiredie**


	2. This Is War

_**Hey peeps.**_

_**So before reading this chapter, I must let you known that I updated chapter one because I skipped scene I forgot to type in the chapter.**_

_**Whoops!**_

_**So if you wanna understand this chapter, reread the ending to chapter one.**_

_**Some evil things are enclosed inside.**_

**_BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA!_**

**_Sorry bout that. Well enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:Never did own this fab show._**

**_Maybe I should save up my allowance to by it from Pen and Natasha._**

**_;)_**

* * *

Journal entry 2

So guess what I did today?  
Remember that guy with the strawberries?  
Well, you are gonna laugh at this:

Me:(I walked over to the table he was sitting at with some guy made out of flames and a guy with grey skin and white hair. They all stopped horse playing and looked at me when I finally sit down.)  
Me: Why are you messing with me!?  
Him: How am I messing with you?  
Me: Don't play dumb, guy. Yesterday you kept messing with me during lunch. Then you tripped me when I got off the bus this morning and kept interrupting me during Math class!  
Him: Dude, I don't know what you're talking about. I just like strawberries.  
Me: Really!? You just love strawberries so much that you just so happen to get them before I do each time!?  
Him: I guess. Yeah.  
Me: Dude, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOU!? Him: I am so lost right now. Because I didn't do anything.  
Me:Dude, I KNOW YOU ARE MESSING WITH ME!? SO STOP!( People began to look.)  
Him: Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But since you keep asking, it might have something to do with a certain someone punching a certain guy.  
Me:(I began to blush. BLUSH!) What? Oh. Right. Well look I'll be the cool guy and admit that I did do that. And I'm sorry.  
Him: Oh no! You're not getting out this easily. Look bunny( He flicks one of the bunny ears on my hat.) I get and except your apology, but you need to get real. I don't forgive and forget. I get revenge ans never forget( He flashes his fangs and it then occurs to me.)

Okay, so did I forget to mention that i go to. freakin private school for totals. You heard me. Heirs to thrones, princes, princesses, kings and queens of s kingdom. I'm on a scholarship, so I'm not a royal. Not only that, I'm the only human. Everyone else are thing like goblins, or candy, or bugs, or some other random thing found in a kingdom. I got in because I saved every royal that I can think of in some strange way(Aaa' s #1 heroine!), and the school thought I should go here. So Cake (My sista 4 life) put me in this private high school to avoid the forest public school a few trees away from our house.

Stupid? Yes. Helpful? No!  
By hey, I love my sister and respect her wishes.

Anyways, when strawberry guy flashed his fangs, I kinda out two and two together and realized that he was probably and most likely a vampire. With his pale skin, raven black hair (Which probably hasn't seen a comb a day before in his life. But thing is. It doesn't even look bad.) and the fact that he wasn't sitting down in the chair anymore, but was indeed floating above it.

Quite obvious don't cha think!?

So back to our conversation.

Me: (who was shivering a little in the inside.) I don't have a clue why you go by that poo brain philosophy, but if you're trying to creep the math out of me its not working.  
Him:(he starts laughing! LAUGHING!) You must be new or something?  
Me: Nah. I came out of thin air from a pixie' s but and happened to wander over here. Yes! I'm new!  
Flame Guy: (Flame kid sitting next to strawberry guy.) What kingdom do you rule?  
Me: Nothing. I'm here because I save lives. I got a scholarship.  
Him: What's your name?  
Me:(hesitating) Fionna the Human. A 100% hero.  
Him: Yeah right. Humans don't exist anymore.  
Me: Nuh uh! I'm still here!  
Flame guy: Yep I feel it on my heat senses. 100% human.  
Him: Pft. That's probably why Bubba hangs with her.  
Me: What are yours?  
Him: Marshall Lee the Vampire King.  
Me:(in my head) explains why he's being a wad.  
Flame guy: I'm Flame Prince.  
White haired guy: I'm Ash the Wizard Prince.  
Me: Awesome. Flame Prince, Ash. If you two want to be my buds, you can. But Marshall Lee, why don't you just stop messing with me and we can part ways.  
Marshall Lee: Ha! No.  
Me: Why not!?  
Marshall Lee: Sorry Blondie. I've got a rep to protect. Don't want people getting the idea that I've gone soft.  
Me: And what rep is that exactly?  
Marshall Lee: Don't get smart with me bunny. You only making matters worse.  
Me: Look Marshy the Marshmallow,(Ha! He cringed a little right there.) I don't take any crap from anyone. King or Queen. Prince or Princess. I'm my own person. And I'm gonna ask you one more time to STOP messing with me or I will cut your head off with my sword!  
Marshall Lee:(He is so pissed now. Stands up and gets in my face. His nose nearly touching mine.) So you wanna get rough? Fine. (Deep and sinister voice my I remind you) Let's get rough.

Then he gets up and leaves. His friends following behind him. Flame Prince shrugs at me and mouths Sorry".

This. Means. WAR!


	3. You Blew It Man

He wasn't kidding when he said that.

After yesterday, he stepped his game up.

1st Period Biology:  
- Poured some green stuff in a balloon and say it in Gumball's chair. Gumball sat down...and well...you get it.  
-Shot spit balls ( I hope) at my head. He sits behind me and Gumball. Why did I choose AP 11th grade classes? Now I'm in the class with seniors.

2nd Period Math:  
-Interrupted me

3rd Period Study hall -Kept calling my name. Why did I tell him my name!?

4th Period History:  
-This is so mean.

I got to class and he was in the back of the class. I was so cautious, I sat up front. Then, when I turned around to look at him, he freakin waved and smile in a sincere way.

Then I saw a note attached to my table. By then Gumball(Candy Prince) Sat down and was starting on his history notes and listening to Mr. Choose Goose.  
The note said:

**_My dearest Fionna,_**

**_You look extremely today! New skirt?_**

**_Anyhow, I would like it very much if you would meet me outside the school in my limo when school lets out._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom_**

I actually freakin squealed!  
So after school, I sat in Gumball's limo and waited til he came out. But when he got in the limo, he flipped when he saw me! "Hi!" I said smiling up at him.  
"Ah! What are you doing here Fionna!?  
"You said you wanted to meet me here."  
"What!?" the Prince asked confused. "Fionna I would never say that! I'm dating!"  
"W-what?" I said on the verge of tears.  
"Yes! Vanilla Princess is quite the gymnast." Gumball said blushing.  
"B-but I'm good gymnastics too! I can-" "Fionna. I'm sorry . But I'm going to have to ask you to leave my limo. Now."  
I sighed. "Alright. Bye." "Still friends?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry for the mix up."  
"Okay." As I walked away from Gumball, I felt red hot embarrassment rush into my face. Then someone whispered in my ear.  
"Mmm. What a delicious shade of red."  
I turned around to see the biggest butthead in Aaa.  
Marshall Lee.  
Shocked and angry, I yelled at him furiously.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM AND YOU MADE ME BLOW IT!" at that point I didn't care if someone heard. It was too late by then because Gumball had already drove off with Vanilla.  
"Calm down bunny. I had nothing to do with it! Didn't you hear the wad!? He said it was a mix up!" He protested.  
"Pft! Yeah right! If it was a mix up it wouldn't have said FIONNA!?"  
And then I punched him on the shoulder hard.  
"Hey! You better quit it bunny before your luck with me will only get worst!" Marshall Lee warned.  
"I don't give a Math! I'm done with your stupid bull poopy! I don't know why getting back at me is so important or what its gonna prove, but you're gonna stop or I will tell the principal!" I threatened.  
"Pft! You think some really principal is gonna stop me from messing with you?"'  
"W-what!?"  
"Every teachers in this school is afraid of me! They think that I will suck them dry or something if they punish me or something. All they can do is give me a low grade.  
"Oh. Then I will kick you hams!"  
"So!?" He asks.  
"Hmph!"  
"I'll make a deal with you bunny." I look up at him.  
"What?"  
"Every time you end with me, I will mess with you."  
"YOU'RE ALREADY DOING IT!?"  
"Oh." He said. Then he shrugged."Bye!"

I hate him!


	4. Reserved

_**I am so sorry that this chapter is short but I have homework and I had to hurry and do this chapter.**_

_**P.S. there will be more of Marshall Lee's so called "dick-y-ness"**_

_**:)**_

* * *

The madness has got to stop!

Earlier Today:

I'm walking to the yogurt bar and I'm looking around. Marshall Lee isn't anywhere. So i pressed the strawberry yogurt knob and the kitchen cook grabs my hand and stops me.  
"Nuh uh Fionna. This right here is reserved."  
"Come on Carry! Reserved? By who?"  
"Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He specifically paid ahead of time and reserved the strawberry yogurt."  
"UGH!" I said storming off. I spot him at his table with his stupid friends again.  
"Marshall Lee! What's your problem with me!?" I yelled at him.  
"Nothing! I've never had anything against my bunny." He said flicking one of the bunny ears on my hat.  
"Oh really!? Then why did you reserve the freakin yogurt bar!?"  
"I didn't. I reserved the strawberry yogurt. Now why don't you run over to Bubba and act like the love sick bunny you are." He said flashing his fangs. You see!? I wanted to punch his freakin face in!  
And I still do!  
"I...am...done! This is it Vampire King! This is war Marshall Lee! And that's a promise!" I said standing up and walking out of the lunchroom. Leaving my lunch plate behind.  
I didn't care if Marshall Lee wanted too keep messing with me.  
I didn't care if Marshall told Gumball that I liked him. I just had to get out of there.

And that's why I am now sitting in a girl bathroom stall writing in my journal. Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of all Vampires...  
I am coming for you!  
}:(

* * *

_Yeah there is more in a while if I get to it_.

**#illbeback!**


	5. You just got butt faced!

**_More Fiolee action is here!_**

* * *

_Earlier Today:_

"Good morning students! This is you president Prince Gumball with the morning announcements."  
"Boys, grab your girls. Girls, hit the malls. Because the Royal Ball is next Friday at 6:00 to 11:00 at night. Dress as you please. The voting nominations for Ball Queen is starting today in homeroom. Nominate yourself of someone else of your choosing. Voting ends Thursday morning at seven. Remember, once you are nominated, there's no turning back."  
"Students interested in yearbook. The meeting is Thursday at 3:00 pm after school in the library. See Turtle Prince for details. This concludes the morning announcements. Have a great Tuesday!"

I sat in class. Worrying like heck about the stupid ball! I mean I know Gumball is dating, but I'm just hoping that he will dump Vanilla Princess and go out with me.

Anyways, I was sitting in homeroom (Marshall Lee sits to my right.) and I was passing time by reviewing for my history test today.  
Then when they mentioned the ball in the morning announcements, I felt Marshall Lee looking at me. Then he started to whisper to Flame Prince about something.  
"Okay, so who wants to nominate someone for Ball Queen?" My homeroom teacher asked.  
Marshall Lee raised his hand.  
"Yes Marshall Lee. Who do you want to nominate?"  
"I nominate bunny over here. Fionna the Human."  
"Alright. All in favor of voting for Fionna, say bunny." Mr. Ice cream said.  
"Bunny!" 100% of my class said.  
Not including me.  
"Okay Fionna in order for you to win, you much put up poster or whatever you think will persuade people to choose you."  
"B-but I don't want to-" I said.  
"And you must attend the meeting for restrictions." He said.  
"Yes sir."  
The bell rang for 1st period ans I walked toward Marshll Lee. I don't know why, but I was blushing. Probably flattered that he chose me for Ball Queen.  
"You know, for girl in AP classes. You're not really that smart."  
"How come?" I said dryly.  
"Because I'm really tempted to suck the red out of your cheeks."  
"You wouldn't. You don't have the guts."  
"Careful who your talking to bunny. I'm not Bubba." Marshall Lee said with a stupid smirk.  
"Marshall Lee. I have tried everything to get you to stop messing with me, but you just keep coming along bothering. So you know what, I am sorry that you think you have to keep taunting me. I figure you have better things to deal with. I am sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse so this is you're choice. You can except my apology and be my bud or keep being a mega wad jerk and we can be enemies."

"Hmmm. Yeah I'll just keep this prank war going." He said patting my shoulder. "See ya later bunny. "  
He didn't know it, but I had a plan.

_Later in second period:_

"Okay class, let's watch this video on maybe some of you will finally get it." My teacher said and starts the video.

The video started with someone talking about equations, but then it blacked out. I turned around to look at Marhsall Lee. I gave him an mischievous smirk and turn to look at the video. Then, it showed footage of Marshall Lee walking down the hallway with FP. Two seconds later a butt appeared on the vampire's face and followed everywhere he moved in the video, covering his face.  
The whole class started laughing their heads off. Even Flame Prince!  
When math was over, Marshall Lee approached me and wasn't happy.  
"Not cool bunny." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh but faking a love letter is?" I asked getting upset.  
"At least I was merciful and didn't embarrass you front of everyone in class!"  
"But you did embarrass me in front of my crush! Does that mean anything to you?" I shrieked at him. The halls were emptying and we were gonna be late.  
"Pft! Yeah right! If anything I was doing you a favor!" He scoffed.  
"You know what!? I hate you you big...DOPE!"  
"Prissy adventurer!"  
"Pervert!"  
"Jackass!"  
"Son of a demon!"  
"Chubby!"  
"Midnight!" We stopped yelling and locked eyes for two seconds.

Then, out of nowhere, he leaned in and forcefully kissed me!  
I was feeling mixed emotions. I wanted to punch him!  
But I didn't.  
Instead, I found myself kissing him back. I felt his fangs graze across my lips. Even though the kiss hurt, it felt...natural.  
More natural than it would ever have felt with Gumball.  
The kiss went from aggressive anger, to open mouthed, to passionate.  
I mean don't get me wrong, we weren't gonna do tier fifteen in the middle of the hallway or anything. I mean that'd be gross.  
Plus I just met him a few days ago. Maybe even a few weeks!  
It was when the bell rang that we finally unlocked our lips. I hadn't breathed really, only through my nose, so I was breathing hard.  
When I finally caught my breath, we walked to third period together in silence.  
The rest of the day was full of jokes and talking about our lives. Ya know, getting to know each other the right way.  
Then, when school let out, Marsha Lee flew me home! I guess we're cool now. We could have been that way from the start. We just started out on the foot.  
Let's the where things go from here.


	6. Tickle Torture

_**Hi Fives!**_

_**So here's another chapter for you.**_

_**Sorry for not posting. Had some personal problems and stuff. So enjoy.**_

* * *

_**After school:**_

"Cake! I'm home!" I yelled when Marshall Lee and I entered my house. When no one responded, I just sat my pack in the corner and let Marshall Lee in behind me. "So no one else is home besides us?" He asked. "I guess so. I mean usually Cake is here when I get home." I walked into the kitchen to get some sodas for us, but I found a note on the counter.  
"Hey Fi! Had to go to Mochro' s to help him fix his roof. Be back at 7, Cake." Marshall Lee read from over my shoulder. "So you want to play Beemo? I have a new game." I said handing him a soda from the fridge.  
"Sure." He said floating behind me to to the living room.

**_2 Hours Later:_**

"How did I even lose?" Marshall Lee asked me. "Dude, snails are bad, remember?" I said to him when we were in the kitchen making noodles later on.  
"I thought snails were good?" He said with a frown. Then he poked my side.  
"Nah man. Coins are good." I said turning off the stove and making us each a bowl.  
"You should have clarified that before the game started." Marshall Lee said to me.  
"I did, but you weren't listening. You were to eager to start the game." "Yeah well I'll remember that next time I play Guardians of Sunshine." He said poking my side again.  
"Why do you keep poking me!" I said laughing.  
"Cause your pokable." He said with an evil grin. "And pudgy."  
"No I'm not! And stop! That tickles!" I said laughing.  
"Oh really?" Marshall Lee tackles me to the ground and sits on my waist. He wiggled his fingers and gave me a fanged grin.  
"You better not Marshall Lee Abadeer!" I threatened.  
He took it as a yes and started tickling me in my side's and I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. I finally managed to push him off after two minutes of tickle torture. I pin him down by his wrists with my knees and sit on his chest. This time I tickle him in his sides and he couldn't help but laugh. "Fi...Hahahahaha! Fionna stop!" He laughed.  
"Admit I'm the cool guy and you're the dweeb!" I said to him.  
"Never!" He said. I keep tickling him and eventually, he starts to float up, taking me with him. He manages to flip me off of him and I land on my feet on the floor.  
I take off running into the living room and out the front door with Marshall Lee flying behind me.  
"No fair dude! You can fly!"  
"You should have thought about that when you decided to tickle the Vampire King!" He yelled chasing after me.  
Adrenaline kicks in and I run way ahead of him. I run behind the tree house and into a secret door that Cake and I use to store our gold.  
I sit behind a pile of rubies and gold. I finally catch my breath and listen quietly.  
"Fionna!" Marshall Lee said in a sing song voice from outside. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"  
I couldn't help but laugh at this and I hear the door to the room open. I hold my breath and I hear Marshall Lee walk across the room slowly to the right of where I'm hiding.  
"Did you forget that I'm a vampire, bunny? I can smell your scent." He whispered walking to the center of the room.  
Seconds past and I heard nothing. Then, out of nowhere, Marshall Lee tackles me from behind and pins me down by my wrists.  
"Found ya!" He said as he tickled me all over again. I laughed til my side's started to hurt and begged for mercy.  
"Admit I'm the cool guy and you're the dweeb!" Marshall Lee said to me.  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha! No!" I screamed. We heard a noise and the door swung open revealing an angry Cake.  
"What's going on in here-" Cake says stopping mid sentence.  
Okay so let me just explain what things looked like from Cake's point of view. 1) Marshall Lee is pressed against me on the wall and holding my wrists. Plus, his fangs are showing.  
2)I was just screaming no.  
3) Our chests are mashed together.

So basically, my older sister thought that we were showing some tier 15 action in the gold room.  
Awkward.  
So back to earlier.  
Cake looked at me and Marshall Lee and surprise. Then, she rushes him and jumps towards his face, but I grab her in time.  
"ARGH! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Cake said trying to scratch him.  
"Cake! Cake! Calm down!" I said holding her back. "He's my friend!"  
"I'M NOT GONNA CALM THE FLUFF DOWN! HE WAS-" she stops scratching and finally settles own. I sat her down and she turns to me in anger. "He's your what!?"  
"Ugh!" I said in frustration. "Cake, this is Marshall Lee. Marshall, this is Cake." "So this is the bossy older sister I've heard so much about. She's a cat!" Marshall Lee taunted.  
"So! I'm still her guardian and her sister!" she sneered at him. " And Fi! Why are you friends with him!"  
"It's a long story." I sighed.  
Cake looks at Marshall Lee in anger an grabs my hand. "We need to talk." She said leading me away in private.  
"Okay Fionna, you better spill." Cake said folding her arms.  
"Okay, so Marshall Lee and I came home to play video games and stuff, but when we were done, we made noodles. So he was complaining about how he lost and the rules and stuff. So he started poking me. And I was asking him to stop cause it tickled. Then he pinned me down tickling me. Then I pinned him down tickling him. Then he flipped me off when he floated in the air. So I ran outside with him chasing me and ran in here. Then he found me and started tickling me against the wall. And that was when you came in." I said quickly.  
"Wait! Remind me again why you are even friends with him! He doesn't even look normal." Cake said.  
"Well he is the Vampire King and all and he goes to my school, but-"  
"HE'S THE FREAKIN KING OF VAMPIRES!?" Cake screamed.  
I nodded my head and Cake just sighed.  
"Girl look. Let me explain things to you. You can't just go making friends with random peeps. They can lure you in and rape or kill you!" "But he's cool Cake! Give it a chance." I begged.  
"No!"  
"Pleeeaaaaase?" I said with puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine!" Cake gave in. We walked back over to Marshall Lee.  
"Look boy I'm sorry about flipping out earlier. I just thought you were jumping Fi' s bones and all." Cake said.  
"Oh my byork Cake! Not cool! Why would you say that out loud!?" I yelled at her.  
"No worries bunny. And I forgive your apology cat. I'll see you later Fi. I gotta go home anyways." He said walking to the door.  
"Hey, wait a second. How can you not burn up in the daylight?" I asked him.  
"Oh, well I'm part demon, so unless I stand in direct sunlight longer than a few minutes I won't die." He said.  
"Oh. Well bye Marsh." I said waving.  
He gave me a smile and flew off into the night.  
Yes today was odd and awesome at the same time.  
Yes I will never forget it.  
Yes I'm scared for life.  
But you know what?  
I think the Vampire King is growing on me.


	7. Dude, You Can't Sing

_**Hello readers**_

**_So here is your chapter and this time, there will be music_**

**_I don't t own the song though._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Pen W. And Natasha A._**

* * *

**Journal Entry 7:**

After yesterday's series of weird and tiered events, Marshall Lee and I decided that it was best to hang out anywhere except my house cause Cake would flip again and watch us. So today, we hung out at the Candy Kingdom's karaoke restaurant. That and because Flame Prince said that he'd be there, and who would want to miss that!?  
:p "So Marshall Lee never even mentioned to you that he was in a band at all?" FP asked when it was just me and him at the booth while Marshall Lee was on the phone outside.  
"Nope. But he did mention his axe bass and songwriting." I said.  
"That's messed up." Flame Prince said as Marshall came back to the booth pushing his bangs out of his face. "What's got you miffed?" I asked.  
"Nothing. It's just my mom's being a wad. Trying to get me to come back home or some bunk like that." Marshall said shrugging it off.  
"Oh. So hey, why didn't you tell me that you are in a band?"  
"Never crossed my mind while we were hanging I guess. Why, jealous?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Pfft. No! I'm just saying that it would be nice to know these kind of things if we're gonna be buds."  
"Alright." He said with a laugh.  
So after twenty minutes of talking about school, family, and nicknames to call Flame Prince like fart sparks, FP got this wicked crazy yet math idea.

"So Marsh, the stage is open. Wanna play a few songs?" Flame Prince said nudging Marshall Lee in his shoulder.  
"Nah not now. I'm not in the mood." Marshall Lee said.  
"I'll sing." I said.  
Marshall scoffed. "Bunny, that's adorable but, you can't sing."  
"Since when?" I asked.  
"Since forever. You don't look like the singing type."  
I frowned at them both and walked over to the stage. I told the dj the my song request and all eyes were on me as I sung the song.

_According to you _

_I'm stupid_

_ I'm useless_

_ I can't do anything right_

_ according to you _

_I'm difficult_

_ hard to please_

_ forever changing my mind_

_ I'm a mess_

_ in a dress_

_ can't show up on time_

_ even if it would save my life_

_ according to you _

_according to you_

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful _

_incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head _

_according to him_

_ I'm funny_

_ irresistible_

_ everything he ever wanted_

_ everything is opposite _

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_ So baby tell me what I've got to lose_

_ he's into me for everything I'm not_

_ according to you_

_According to you _

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_ and you can't take me any place _

_according to you _

_I suck at telling jokes_

_ cause I always give it away _

_I'm a girl with the worst attention span_

_ you're the boy who puts up with that_

_ according to you _

_according to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head_

_ according to him_

_ I'm funny_

_ irresistible_

_ everything he ever wanted _

_everything is opposite_

_ I don't feel like stopping it_

_ So baby tell me what I've got to lose _

_he's into me for everything I'm not_

_ according to you_

_I need to feel appreciate_

_ like I'm not hated _

_Oh no _

_why can't you see me through his eyes_

_ it's to bad you're making me decide_

_But according to me_

_you're stupid_

_ you're useless _

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful incredible_

_ He can't get me out of his head _

_according to him _

_I'm funny_

_ irresistible_

_ everything he ever wanted_

_ everything is opposite_

_ I don't feel like stopping it _

_So baby tell me what I've got to lose_

_ he's into me for everything I'm not_

_ according to you_

_ You you _

_according to you _

_You you_

_ according to you_

_ I'm stupid _

_I'm useless_

_ I can't do anything right_

The whole flippin restaurant bursted out in applause. I hopped off stage and sat back in my seat at the booth.  
"So I can't sing huh?" I said sarcastically to the boys.  
"I'll admit it, that was good bunny." Marshall Lee said smiling.  
"Good!? You sounded great. Better than the person who made the song!" Flame Prince shouted. "Oh glob. Blondie should perform with us next week at the talent show."  
"There's a talent show?" I asked.  
"Yeah. At school. Winner gets bragging rights and a free wish."  
"Ooo." I said in awe.  
"Yep. And I already know what we're gonna wish for." Marshall Lee said leaning back in his seat.  
"An Ancient Psychic Tandom War Elephant." I said.  
"A time machine." Marshall Lee and Flame Prince said together the same time I spoke.  
They looked at me like I was crazy.  
"What?" Marshall Lee asked.  
"An Ancient Psychic Tandom War Elephant. It can do basically anything like fly to space, time travel, fly-"  
"Why would you want an elephant?" "Because it can do anything! That'd be flippin awesome!"  
"So you're in?" FP asked. He turned to Marshall Lee who was looking at me and waiting on an answer.  
"Yeah. I'm totally flippin in" I said holding out my fist. They fist bumped me. "Slamacow! So when are we gonna meet up to practice."  
"Practice won't start til later. You need to see us live. Come to the graveyard tomorrow after school and then we'll talk." Marshall Lee said to me.  
Call me crazy, but by the way he said those words, I kind of have an idea about what's gonna go down tomorrow.


	8. Author's Note

_**OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB MAN!**_

_**Okay so I know I haven't posted yet but I swear on my hat that I will.**_  
_**But guys I have to get this out.**_  
_**I know you all love Heroine Diaries to death but there are a few things on my mind that I have to address.**_

_**1.) Heroine Diaries started after I posted Adventures in Aaa back in August and yet it has more followers and favorites. I was like oh glob I must be good, but I kinda was hoping for an awesome twist to my first story (AIA) so let me explain where I'm getting at.**_  
_**Adventures in Aaa will end the week before Christmas so I can post a mathematical sequel for it since it is supposed to take place during Christmas time. But Heroine Diaries' last chapter shouldn't be posted until March. That story will be a trilogy. So the last story (Heroine Diaries 3) will air probably two years from now so yeah.**_  
_**I won't be stopping anytime soon.**_

_**2.) After I post the next super long chappy, I plan on not posting again unless I get at least 50 reviews. Not to harsh right? I just want my story to get out there you know. No offense or anything. It's not that bad though. That's like 20 more or something along the lines of that.**_

_**3.) To make up for #2, here's a sneak peek for both stories. And both are shockers. I hope this makes peeps feel better.**_

* * *

**Heroine Diaries 2 Sneak Peek:**

**Journal Entry 2:**

Oh...My...GLOB!  
Okay before I get to the news, let me tell you what happened.

_**Two hours earlier:**_

Flame Prince and Maceline sat across from Marshall and I at the Candy Karaoke Cavern after school with surprised expression on their faces. I know they're just as surprised about Marshall' s news as I am. Because I am well...  
Heartbroken.  
"Y-you can't leave. We just started officially dating. We're supposed to go to prom and strangle pixies and be their for each other." I managed to croak. I was on the verge of tears. Marshall. My Marshall Lee. My first boyfriend...is...moving?  
"I can't get out of this one Fi. My mom says that in two weeks, I have to be in the Nightosphere or else I have to give up my thrown." Marshall said.  
"Then give it up!" FP yelled angrily.  
"He can't moron. Then he won't get to go to Aaa High School. It's bad enough that the teachers hate him." Marceline said shoving Flame Prince.  
"But the band." FP said looking down. "We're supposed to go on the road. How are we supposed to do that without our male singer?"  
"I'm sorry man. You'll have to go on tour without me." Marshall said trying to calm down FP.  
"How long will you be gone?" I asked.  
"A year." He said. " But don't worry Fi, I won't date anyone else. I love you too much. I'll call you guys everyday." He said trying to cheer me up, but that didn't stop the tears from trailing down my face.  
Marshall Lee looked down at me and caressed my face. He turned my head so that our eyes met. "Hey bunny, don't cry. I won't be gone forever. And when I get back, you'll be a senior."  
"So we won't be going to school together." I said chuckling but still crying.  
"Yeah but we still get to hang out after you get out of school. That also means that once you graduate, you'll be a full blown rock star and on tour." His words didn't change the fact that I wouldn't see my boyfriend for 12 months.  
And that ment that I wouldn't get to spend summer vacation with him. Then yesterday's news hit me.  
"Um guys I have something to tell you too." I said with a smile creeping up on my face. "Cake is pregnant."  
That changed the mood quickly, cause then every one smiled while they tried really hard not to think about Marshall Lee moving.  
"So she's gonna move in with Mochro?" Marceline asked.  
"Yeah, but she can't unless I have a roommate to stay at home with me. Something about Beemo not being enough."  
"Well until Marshall Lee moves back from Aaa' s hellhole, I'll be your roommate. You need a cut loose badass role model around" Marceline said.  
"Sweet." I said. Then I turned around to look at Marshall. "I'm gonna miss having you around."  
"Bunny no worries. You have two weeks to memorize my awesomeness so pace yourself." He said.  
I really want to believe those words, but I can't.  
Not until a year passes.

* * *

_**So that's Heroine Diaries, here is Adventures in Aaa 2 WARNING: Read the story first so you can understand better.**_

* * *

**Adventures in Aaa 2 Sneak Peek**

As Fionna walks onstage, Marshall Lee gets a full glimpse of her.  
And boy is he surprised.  
Fionna has ditched her innocent school girl get up and is sporting a tight dark blue tank top that stops right below her chest. Her skirt is now a mini skirt and is no longer blue, but black. And instead of white and blue striped socks, Fionna is wearing black and blue striped leggings. Along with that are black knee high high heeled boots. But what's most unusual is that her pure white bunny hat is gone.  
And in its place is a black bunny hat.  
She turns around to look at Gumball, Marshall, and Cake, who are looking at Fionna like they have never met. "What's wrong with you guys? Haven't you ever seen a bad little girl before?" She asks. And with that, she starts singing, so they have no choice but to play with her.

_Uh!_  
_Mmm, yeah._  
_La la la la laaa Come on!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game _

_You thought I needed to upgrade _

_So I went and walked away way way_

_ Come on!_  
_Now, I see you staring around_

_ Cause I'm not that same girl right now _

_So you're looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns Come on!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_And now you can't cause I'm a new girl _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_  
_You got me, got me like this_

_ Come on!_  
_And now we can't talk cause we are too much alike _

_Attire and all come on!_  
_And now we can't talk cause we are too much alike _

_You got me, got me like this_

_ Come on!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _

_I don't give a shh, no one else can change meh_

_ Can't have me back Not the old me back_

_ Can't have me have me back _

_Come on!_

_I'mma break it off thinking you'll be cryin'_

_N__ow I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_Can't have me back Not the old me back_

_ Can't have me have me back_

_ Come on!_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_You never had a thing for me (a thing for me)_

_Tryin' too hard to act real mean mean mean_

_ Come on!_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_ If what I've been told is true (is it true?)_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Come on!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you can't cause I'm a new girl_

_ Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this _

_Come on!_

_And now we can't talk cause we are too much alike _

_Attire and all come on!_

_And now we can't talk cause we are too much alike _

_You got me, got me like this_

_Come on!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_ I don't give a shh, no one else can change meh _

_Can't have me back _

_Not the old me back _

_Can't have me have me back_

_ Come on!_

_I'mma break it off thinking you'll be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_C__an't have me back_

_ Not the old me back _

_Can't have me have me back _

_Come on!_

_Uh. You thought I'd still be pure_

_ But now I'm a bad girl_

_ uh oh uh oh_

_ Uh. And you might be a king_

_ But I'm still running things uh oh uh oh_

_Yo_

_ remember all the things that you and I did first_

_ and now you can't cause I'm a new girl _

_remember all the things that you and I did first _

_You got me got me like this!_

_Oh-ooooooooooh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_ I don't give a shh, no one else can change meh_

_ Can't have me back Not the old me back_

_ Can't have me have me back_

_ Come on!_

_I'mma break it off thinking you'll be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_Can't have me back_

_ Not the old me back _

_Can't have me have me back Uh la la la la laaa_

_Ohhh, Can't have me back _

_Not the old me back _

_Can't have me have me back Come on!_

_Ohhh, Can't have me back _

_Not the old me back_

_ Can't have me have me back_

_ Come on!_

The crowd erupts in applause. Not just about Fionna' s new song, but her change in attire.  
Gumball looks curiously at the black bunny hatted girl, while Cake is hypnotized by her kittens floating in the crowd cheering her on.  
Marshall Lee is angry beyond repair. Not because of his girlfriend's outfit, or her song.  
But because he knew something.  
The girl on stage isn't Fionna.  
It is someone else.

* * *

_**So there you go. Like I said after I add a chapter to each story I won't post until I get 50-60 reviews total from each.**_  
_**Thanks cause you guys are awesome,**_

_**Nevermore543**_


	9. Feelings

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**So here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Still Into You is owned by Paramore. Bad little boy is owned by Rebecca Sugar, and adventure time is Pen Ward's and Natasha' s I only own the song True Love Bunny Girl**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Journal Entry 9:**

"So you and Mar Mar aren't dating?" Marceline asked me surprised.

"No..I mean...I think He likes me But...Yeah we aren't officially dating." I said nervously. I was sitting at the Candy Karaoke Cavern. We we're supposed to meet up with the rest of the band (that's right, me and Marceline are a part of the band now.) to practice for the talent show about an our later. So we decided to get to know each other better. Turns out Ash and Marceline are dating. And Flame Prince's real name is Ignatius.

"Just tell him you like him." Marceline coaxed. "Then you can really date."

"What...No! I mean...He probably would just laugh at me." I said looking down.

"Fi, I know Marshall Lee like a brother. I grew up with him. I know when He is in love and by the loois of it, Marsh likes you."

"Fine. I'll tell him. Any ideas?" I said giving in.

"Absolutely. Just tell him through music. You did it at the concert last night."

"But what song?" I said deep in thought.

Marceline Sat and thought with me. Then She snaps her fingers and smiles joyfully.

"Paramore." She said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Paramore!" Marceline said pulling out her mp3. "Their a band from before the Mushroom War. And all of their songs rock. This one song will work." Marceline said scrolling through her playlist. She stopped at one song and showed it to me.

"Still Into You." I said reading the name.

"Yeah. I'll tell show him the chords during practice and FP is natural on the drums, So he'll catch on. And all I have to do is ask Ash for the techno parts. Then the night of the talent show, the last song we'll play will be this." Marceline explains.

"Math! Thanks Marceline. So what are the lyrics?"

"How about you go request the song. It'll happen naturally since you're practically a natural singer. Don't worry, I'll be up there with you on back up singer." Marceline said leading me onstage. She requested the song and as it started, took a glimpse at the lyrics.

_Can't count the years on hand_

_that we've been together_

_I'll need the other one to hold You_

_make you feel _

_make you feel_

_better_

_it's not a walk in the park _

_to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock_

_can't deny_

_can't deny_

_you're with it_

_Cause after all this time_

_I'm stil into You_

_I should be over l the butterflies_

_well I'm into You_

_and baby even on the worst nights_

_I'm into You_

_let em wonder how we got this far_

_cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_Recap the night that I first_

_met your mother_

_and on the trip back to My house_

_I told You that_

_told You that_

_I love ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_fall off your shoulders_

_and to your favorite song_

_we sang along to the start_

_of forever_

_And after all this time_

_I'm still into You_

_I should be over all other butterflies_

_Well I'm into You_

_and baby even on the worst nights_

_I'm into You_

_let em wonder how we got this far_

_cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this tone _

_I'm still into You_

So far Marceline had been singing background with me, but when the guitar solo came along, she used her axe bass to play it. And let me just say, She is just as good as Marshall.

When it ended, we continued the song

_Some things just_

_some things just make sense_

_and one of those is You and I_

_(Huh)_

_Some things just_

_some things just makes since_

_and even after all this time_

_(Huh)_

_I'm into You_

_maybe not a day goes by_

_that I'm not into You!_

At that part, I hit a vocal I didn't even know I had.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_Well I'm into You_

_and baby even on the worst night _

_I'm into You_

_let em wonder how we got this far_

_cause don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into You_

_I'm still into You_

_I'm still into You_

When we went to practice later on, I felt different. I was happy that I planned to tell my feelings to Marshall Lee.

"Hey bunny." Marshall Lee said when Marceline and I approached the rest of the band.

"Hey. So are we gonna practice for real this time?" I asked not looking directly at him since I was blushing like a weenie.

"Yeah so I wrote this song that you and Marsh could perform." Ash said handing me the lyrics. We set up and I giggle when Marshall Lee sends a smirk my way as He began to sing.

_How come our love fell_

_And crossed the road_

_How come you're never there _

_When I needed you most_

_How come our relationship is rolling down hill_

_Well I'm done with all those stereo types about love_

_If it isn't real_

_For twice to many years_

_I cried alone and then I met him_

_And he whispered in my ear_

_He said_

I stopped singing and Marshall Lee sung his part with full out emotion. Like He really ment it.

_What's wrong with my little bunny girl_

_Has somebody brought you down_

_What happened to those little laughs_

_After all haven't we found_

_You see the meaning of love_

_Deep In my eyes_

_Ain't that true_

_Then guess what my little bunny girl_

_I have found true love in you_

I smiled as I started on my part of my song. Because I understood the lyrics. I just hoped Marshall Lee did too.

_After those days alone_

_I contemplated_

_On our relationship and love_

_Yeah its far to complicated_

_And by the next I realized _

_That I _

_Never thanked him_

_Because thanks to you I found love_

_And it was from him_

_For twice to many years_

_I cried alone and then I met him_

_And he whispered in my ear_

_He said_

Marshall Lee started his part of the song.

_What's wrong with my little bunny girl_

_Has somebody brought you down_

_What happened to those little laughs_

_After all haven't we found_

_You see the meaning of love_

_Deep In my eyes_

_Ain't that true_

_Then guess what my little bunny girl_

_I have found true love in you_

_Me:Why does our love bend and twist_

_Why does our love have a list_

_Of epic fails _

_Through my constant wales_

_For twice to many years_

_I cried alone and then I met him_

_And he whispered in my ear_

_He said_

_Marshall Lee:What's wrong with my little bunny girl_

_Has somebody brought you down_

_What happened to those little laughs_

_After all haven't we found_

_You see the meaning of love_

_Deep In my eyes_

_Ain't that true_

_Then guess what my little bunny girl_

_I have found true love in you_

_I have found true love in you_

_We found our love _

_Who knew_

"I love the song Ash!" I said to him. He smiled and winked at me. Yep.

Now everyone knows I like Marshall Lee.

"So I was thinking maybe we did two songs and I like this one." Marshall Lee said playing a tune from the concert. I smile as everyone else joined in and Marshall Lee started singing with Marceline and I on back up.

_Good Little Girl_

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You known that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me _

_What do You Wang from My world_

_you're a good little girl_

Marceline had floated above my head and pulled My hat off My head. Cascades of blonde hair fell to the ground surrounding me. Marshall Lee Sat down his bass and started to sing back up with her. Letting me take the lead.

_Bad Little Boy_

_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_that you're that kind of guy_

_and if You are_

_why do you want to hang out with me_

He stopped singing back up and floated above us all. He laid back casually as He sung more of a rap.

_Don't You know I'm a villain_

_Every night I'm out killin'_

_Sending every one running like children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I've got demon eyes_

_and they're looking right through you're anatomy_

_into you're deeper r fears_

_baby I'm not from here_

_I'm from the Nightosphere_

_to me you're clear_

_transparent_

_you've got a thing for me girl_

_it's apparent_

He floated back on the ground with his head down and his eyes closed. Down on one knee.

So He does know.

Is He waiting on me to say it?


End file.
